Illusions Of The Eventide
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: Shiba Isshin, the Demon King of the Underworld, has always been protective over his first and only son with good reason. Ichigo was a rare breed of demon that has not been seen for many generations. When the youngest Shiba leaves unexpectedly for the Human World, it is about to set in motion a strange series events no one ever saw coming and could change even the flow of fate. Yaoi
1. Illusions Of The Eventide: Part 1

I'm a bit early with this one but I received such a high source of inspiration for it, that I simply couldn't leave it alone. This story is going to be quite controversial since I'm working with a highly forbidden pairing but I want to expand my influence on Isshin x Ichigo stories. I was also wondering how to do that with a younger looking Isshin and Ichigo whilst still keeping it deliciously naughty and utterly sinful in the end. In that, there will be **many warnings **for this two-shot; but I'll get to them in a moment's time.

I'm working with a **heavy AU Demon setting**, where the **Shinigami are demons and the Quincy are the Hunters**. However, that doesn't hold too much value on what's going to happen next chapter as this story is an **exploration of Incubus and Succubus instincts and the awakening thereof**. That in itself should already point out that this story is going to be concentrated heavily on the lemon and contain a fair bit of blood play and dominance and submission as well as incest.

The 'Demon-look' that I'm going for in Isshin and Ichigo is that they both **possess the same structure of horns that Ichigo's Vasto-Lorde form possesses without the mask.** Only Isshin's is longer and black and Ichigo's is shorter and white. There will be a better explenations for that in the next chapter as well as 'they' play a big part in the story line. Also, **Isshin has a younger-looking form in this; he looks about 26 in human years and has the form that he did when he was still a Captain in the Gotei-13. **

Anyways, I don't want to give everything away so I'll list the warnings now; please heed them now:

This story contains: **M/M lemons**, **Incest**, a **demon AU setting that's mixed with the Bleach Plot**, a **set pairing between Shiba Isshin x Shiba Ichigo**, a **Younger!Isshin and a Vasto Lorde!Ichigo** (sort of, there will be elements of Mugetsu!Ichigo thrown into his form for fun as well) and lastly, a **very controversial story that will contain blood play**, a odd play **on Alpha & Beta Dynamics** and **rough sex. **

But most of **those** warnings are for the next part, this is just the layout of my AU setting and an introduction to my characters. Please read the warnings very carefully before continuing, they are not placed there for decoration my honeys.

For now though, **please** enjoy. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Illusions Of The Eventide: Part 1**

Enveloped in the haunting shadows of an eternal night, a single figure was illuminated only dimly by the flickering flames of several lit oil-candles and the eternal night that was spread so hauntingly upon the planes of the underworld's darkness. Several pitch black clouds were rolling across the crescent moon, concealing the blood red surface from sight as the sacrificial colour reflected off of golden eyes in thought before vibrant orbs seemed to darken until they became a deep chocolate brown hue instead. Fluttering shut behind pale eyelids several seconds later, a soft sigh spilled passed pale lips as the King of the Underworld leaned his head back against the dark red velvet surface of his rightful throne. Resting black nailed fingertips against armrests darker than the night, the intricacies of his seat of power was decorated with deadly spikes that protruded from back of the throne and became a strange decoration that was tipped in the crimson blood of his enemies. But Shiba Isshin was unbothered by them, the last of the red moon's rays glinting off of two sharp-angled and curved horns that were jutting dangerously from the sides of his head and marked his _rightful_ dominion over the Yokai (1*)under his rule.

A spiky array of black locks was accentuating their deadly tapering tips, becoming the recognizable symbol of his clan as the dominant Incubus and ruler of this eternal, moonlighted world. Tipping his head forward under their weight, he shivered softly when stray fingertips traced a sharp tip in thought. They were heavy sometimes, he thought absently. The equivalent of a crown in this world but it didn't really matter, he was far too content to even _think_ of his duties now as he sighed softly under the caress of warm winds that swept inside from the eternal desert outside. Tickling a warm breath of air against tanned skin, Shiba Isshin hummed softly in thought as he allowed his instincts to stretch into awareness around him. It was approaching night in the Human World again, the prickling pleasure of his kin dancing against his rested soul as several Senkaimon opened up into the night and the lower ranking demons escaped to claim their feeding grounds for another day. There was a playful grin lilting across youthful features, the being who had stopped aging once he had reached twenty-six, finally allowing himself to drift into a lazy and well deserved 'afternoon' doze after _such_ a tiring day's work.

It was difficult when he had to balance out the demons under his rule, lend his own powers to mend the fracture created in the underworld when the Quincy race, so bent on eradicating their existence, became tirelessly vigilant in the Human World as time passed. The eternal war between the Shinigami of the Underworld and the Quincy Hunters had been growing more intense over the last year, the still unconfirmed reports that they had managed to awaken the first Hunter and father to their race, a disconcerting prelude to the carnage that had been sweeping through the ranks on both sides of a thousand-year-old war. Where, even thinking about it, was enough to dim the Demon King's usually playful and cheerful mood. A touch of dark seriousness was colouring chocolate brown eyes, swirling warmly in fathomless depths as Isshin turned his attention to the flow of reality around him once more. It would be time to leave for the privacy of the Palace's family wing soon and then _maybe_ he could get some much needed sleep that night. He never got enough these days, damn it! If it wasn't the Royal Guards interrupting him or his son doing something outrageously dangerous, it was the Captains of the Gotei-13 seeking his attention for something else all together.

And the paper work! Who would have thought that the Emperor of Demons and the Head of Shiba clan would need to do paperwork until the early hours of the morning? It was insane but sadly, the underworld was run by the Central 46 and the lazy one-eyed Soutaichō that somehow managed to push his work onto the King every_ single_ time that he left on a playful journey into the Human World. The next time that Kyōraku Shunsui decided to have a yearlong holiday, Isshin would make sure to send his little hell-cat Fukutaichō along with him because the heaven's knew that Nanao Ise could at _least_ get the General of the entire Gotei-13 to do his damned paper work! But it didn't really matter, he thought to himself calmingly. He had finally earned himself some time off for a little while, now if only things would stay as mercifully quiet as it were and not explode into a mess of danger that would require his attention a few hours from now. The last of the Demon King's thoughts, before he drifted off into restful dreams, turned to his beloved son that was training out on the fields with one of the rival Captain's that day. He could already sense the dark clash of powers, two strong reiatsu colliding in the distance as it grew in intensity the closer that night time in the Human World drew.

There was a small grin pulling at pale lips, Isshin shifting restlessly in his seat as he stretched his awareness to enclose the outside of the Palace grounds too. It would seem that the Rokubantai-Taichō had said something that he probably shouldn't have. Ichigo only got this riled up when someone ignited the ire of his ruthlessly short temper. The occasional spars between Ichigo and Byakuya, Isshin had learned firsthand, could become deadly if the Kuchiki noble was too cold and unfeeling towards the Shiba heir. Surely, whenever they stepped out onto the training fields together...whoever was in close proximity had better stay as far away as possible when it got too intense to contain. When the two nobles clashed, there was no telling just_ how_ dangerous things could eventually get. Isshin wasn't really that concerned, though. Ichigo could hold his own against all of the Captains and there was at least one Royal Guards with him at all times should something go wrong. But for now, the lazy King could drift away into a dark and blissful sleep without further ado. Even as he remained deeply aware of his son's powerful reiatsu when it rose and fell in tandem to clashes of swords and kido, Isshin could find nothing but a lingering touch of unconditional affection and rested calm in his heart.

His beloved firstborn and only child, Shiba Ichigo, was Heir to the Throne and current Koutaishi (2*) of the Underworld. He was the pride of the Demon King's soul and the only family that Isshin had left. Having been born two hundred and fifty years ago to him and his taboo beloved, Kurosaki Masaki; their son had inherited only the best traits from the both of his parents as fate had rightfully dictated. Ichigo took after Isshin's unwavering will and strength, his power so heady and intense that it was sometimes difficult to breathe in his presence _even_ when he was only considered eighteen in this world. And from his mother, he had inherited her gentle soul, tender draw, soothing compassion and astoundingly beautiful features. Coupled with hip-length orange locks and eyes that were the same hue as the sun's molten gold, Ichigo was a ray of light in a world that was bathed constantly in blood, shadows and pure darkness. It was a heady combination that many Yokai and humans found hard to resist, especially considering the demon inheritance that ran so potently throughout the orangette's veins.

And that was _exactly_ why Isshin was overly cautious in protecting his son.

Ichigo was in constant danger because of how his powers worked. He could exert such a sensual influence over others, without his own knowledge, that he could naturally attract even the filthiest of souls to his being. As the only child of the Demon King and the 'submissive' of the Incubus Clan, the youngest Shiba had been brought up in the Palace with a very sheltered existence to shield him from the lower ranking demons and the fallen of their kin. Even though Ichigo knew what he was, knew how he was supposed to protect himself against the influence of others, he rarely obeyed those rules. And in return, he caused his father more than a little concern. The only child of the Demon King was a male Succubus, the more powerful counterpart to the Incubus dominants if he were to reach his maturity. But the spiky black haired father had been making sure to seal away most of Ichigo's natural power over the course of his entire life, keeping the dangers of his child's uncontrolled instincts under strict seals until he was sure that Ichigo could deal with the influx of power on his own. That in itself, was a double edged sword however. The strict binds somehow marked the orange haired teen as 'prey' in the eyes of weaker dominants.

Something that Isshin struggled to protect his child from if he wandered into Seireitei or the Human World without someone to keep an eye on him. He didn't like the fact that he had to stop Ichigo from experiencing the world on his own, to keep him so sheltered in his existence but he had to do _something_ to keep the more ambitious and ulterior-motivated minds from claiming his son's pure and innocent soul for themselves. It hadn't always been like this, however. Ichigo had been a carefree child up until his fifteenth Shinigami birthday when three Gotei-13 Captains had defected and attempted to drag the teen over to their side and use him as a weapon to claim Isshin's throne for themselves. Even though it hadn't worked and Ichigo himself had bathed in the carnage of their blood, the strain on his son's soul when his instincts had awakened for only a few seconds, had been more than devastating. His precious first born had been marked ever since then, the release of his powers so overwhelming that the black estigma(3*) that wound around his left arm to his wrist and seared into the skin below his left eye in two black curving, evocative marks, would never be able to fade.

It had been pure luck that Ichigo had taken care of that himself, Isshin though absently. If he hadn't then the Demon King was sure that the traitors would have suffered a very slow and painful death upon the tip of his sword. There were good reasons why he protected his son so carefully. Ichigo was the last memento that he had of his deceased wife, the single existence that brought a little light into the King's ever dark world and the being that protected his own father just as fiercely as Isshin protected him. It was an equal exchange of courtesy to their familial bonds and loving affection. Now, if only he could get Ichigo to not be so damned reckless all the time... Sighing softly as flickering images ingrained themselves upon the backs of closed eyelids, Isshin was plagued by heavy dreams late that afternoon as his soul struggled to find the true and well deserved rested state he should be experiencing. It was difficult to come by good sleep these days, even when he usually had no problem skipping out on his work to get it. But when he was abruptly startled from his dreams by a rising reiatsu, an array of papers fell from numb fingertips as dazed chocolate brown eyes snapped open in sheer irritation.

'Heika (4*)! Heika! I'm sorry for the intrusion but we have a serious situation!' The distinct sound of rushing footsteps echoed deafeningly in sensitive ears, the spiky black haired demon forcing himself to sit up a little straighter just as the large black doors were flung open with panicked force. Leaving the lower ranking messenger to come to a halt in front of the raised dais, the Demon King blinked away his irritation as he prepared himself for the worst. 'Well, what is it? If it's so serious then please relay the message so that I know what to do about it.' Observing the Shinigami bowing before him respectfully after that, Isshin was just about to demand the answers when the brown haired male finally opened his mouth to speak. 'There is a confirmed report that the Koutaishi and an unidentified Fukutaichō has travelled through the Senkaimon unguarded and without permission!' And just like that, little by little, the contentment that Isshin had found that afternoon flitted away from his grasp as he rose to his feet in mere seconds. Sending a fluttering black cloak, trimmed in red velvet on this inside, sweeping behind him menacingly as booted feet landed upon black granite floors in the blink of an eye, the tensed King turned his whole attention upon the messenger now.

'What did you say?' He asked seriously; the usual playful glint shimmering in chocolate brown orbs, vanishing from sight as the imposing figure of the Underworld's Emperor stood bathed in the shadows of blood red moonlight. Glinting off an intricate array of silver buttons from a black and white uniform and the blood red hilt of his Zanpactō, Isshin shifted on his feet as he listened to the messenger's more elaborate words carefully. There was a dark seriousness saturating chocolate brown orbs by now, colouring them a distinctive and instinctual gold before black nailed fingertips tugged irritably at the blood red sash that was drawn diagonally around his torso from his right shoulder to his left hip. An irritable sigh was also spilling past pale lips, his mind going over all the thousands of possibilities that Ichigo could get himself into if he wasn't there to protect him. He had such a reckless son, damn it! And when he heard the destination of the Senkaimon, the older being's mind was sent reeling with true and well deserved concern. Really, out of all the days to go looking for trouble...Ichigo just couldn't have picked a better one and he couldn't have picked a better destination either.

'Your orders, Your Majesty?' Furrowing his brow in concern, Isshin absently unsheathed Engetsu as he allowed the tip of the sword to rest against the marble floor for a few moments of contemplation. If Ichigo had been smart enough to travel with a Fukutaichō then that meant his son didn't want to worry him. The King could usually tell the level of his son's mood by those he travelled with if he did not do so with the Royal Guards. This was Ichigo's way of escaping the confines of the castle every once in a while and, in return, Isshin would allow him a few hours of freedom in the Human World. But something was niggling irritably in the back of his mind, clawing in warning against his skin as the black haired noble searched his soul for the tie that bound his soul to his son's. He knew that he could let Ichigo be for now, give him his fun but he didn't know _which_ Fukutaichō Ichigo had taken with him and nor did he like the idea of just where it was that Ichigo was going. Exploring the depths of the small village that he had been born in two-hundred-and-fifty years ago when Karakura Town was suspected as the headquarters of the Quincy Hunters now, was _not_ something that Isshin liked.

It was also too dangerous...there was no telling just _who_ Ichigo could encounter there.

'I'll go myself, then. Please inform the Royal Guards of where I'm heading. I'll send a Hell Butterfly if I encounter any true trouble. There should be no need to cause a disturbance in the Human World, though.' Isshin said absently, resting Engetsu across his shoulder as he took several decisive steps away from the messenger. 'I'd like to keep our presence felt in that realm as little as possible; the Quincies have been growing far too restless these days.' Using the tip of his blade as a catalyst to call the private family Senkaimon towards himself, the older being barely even spared a thought to the black butterfly that flickered into existence and illuminated the shadowed world he stepped into like a small lamp. Perhaps he was being a bit selfish in protecting Ichigo so fiercely but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something important. His instincts were prickling with little shocks of warning, a strange hum of reiatsu tickling across the sensitive tips of his horns as the older being flitted through the severed world with speedy steps of shunpo. This strange combination of sensations had informed Isshin of danger many times before, becoming a rustle of unease that he felt whenever something he could not control was about to happen.

And no matter how time passed, he _never_ enjoyed the outcomes that his instincts could predict in times like these.

Isshin just hoped that he wasn't too late, fate had an ugly way of stealing the things he loved from his grasp before he could shield them from the dangers of the world. Increasing the speed of his shunpo, the Demon King never once looked back. His presence was sure to cause a stir that night, he could usually seal away most of his power to not affect the humans that came across his path but he hadn't been given enough time to seal his 'appearance' as it were. Those with high density souls were going to see him as he was; quite a sensual image of command, power, horns and an imposing uniform that had been created after his ascension to the Yokai throne almost a thousand years before. Isshin was a pureblood Incubus, a dangerously attractive creature that gave off an unapproachable aura of darkness to all who gazed upon his form. Unlike Ichigo, who's powers were the opposite to his in many ways, Isshin would at least not have to worry about entrancing too many humans with a mere brush of his reiatsu. They surely _wouldn't_ approach him as easily as they would Succubae and many of the 'sensual' demons that entered the human realm.

Using a higher flow of reiatsu within himself to clear the Senkaimon with two leaps, Isshin was left shivering softly as the light of a pitch black sky crawled pleasurably across his skin seconds later. Oh my...it would seem that he had a rightful reason for concern that night, he thought absently. Ichigo's birth moon and the entirety of his son's powers was centred on the moonless skies, he simply couldn't have chosen a more dangerous night to transverse the human world without a guiding hand to protect him.

'Stay out of trouble, Ichigo, please! Just until I can find you.'

* * *

1* - Yokai – Demon, can be read as evil spirits as well  
2* - Koutaishi – Crown Prince  
3* - Estigma – Markings that the Arrancar usually have  
4* - Heika – Your Majesty

Well, there you have it. I'm going to be looking at my **pairing **for this again because I'm not sure if I want to include Yhwach into the next chapter as well. This is just a warning: **but it may turn into a threesome of Yhwach x Shiba Ichigo x Shiba Isshin **but I can't really tell as I haven't decided on that yet. It would definately be a nice combination and one I haven't tried before but I'll post a poll on that a bit later.

Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. I can't really promise that Part 2 will be out by the end of the week as I need to know how it's received first but I may start work on Chapter 2 of Scattering My Perception tomorrow or the day after if my inspiration so dictates it. Please leave me a little review if you'd be so kind, it will make me very grateful to you.

Other than that, I'm going to end it off there for now. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask. I'll answer them to the best of my abilities without spoiling the rest of the plot for you.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Illusions Of The Eventide: Part 2

I apologize that I took so long to get everything together but this story, what I originally planned as a two-shot has now evolved into a three-shot. There is simply too much that I need to include and too much detail that needs to be added still. It's not time for the lemon yet, but the next part will contain it. I made a bit of mistake by judging its length but I'm sure that not many will mind too much. I'm not going to turn this into a multi-chapter fic because I can't, Scattering My Perception will take that roll in my Isshin x Ichigo pairing list but you can expect me to write a lot more one-shots, two-shots and three-shots for this pairing.

I enjoy it, there's something I can't put my finger upon but the forbidden bliss and sin in such a pairing is too tempting for me at the moment. Anyways, I'm not going to say much except that despite many days of stuttering starts and working out this AU world, **this pairing will stay Shiba Isshin x Shiba Ichigo ONLY**. I got a bit too excited and let things carry me away but the **core of this story is solely focused only upon the relationship dynamic between the Demon King and the Koutaishi. **

The warnings for this story will include: **M/M lemons**, **Incest**, **Blood Play**, **rough sex**, **a play on Incubus and Succubus instincts** (almost like Alpha & Beta Dynamics), **Angst**, a **Mugetsu!Ichigo** who's personality leans itself a lot to a darker side (I'll say he has a bit of Vasto Lorde!Ichigo in him), a **Younger Looking!Isshin** and a **set pairing between Shiba Isshin x Shiba Ichigo**.

The next part are where those warnings become relevant, I'm still building my story now. There is a bit of violence in this but not much, just about what I'd expect from a Demon Ichigo.

So please enjoy, if any of the warnings have put you off...please don't read any further. I'm not forcing you to read this. For those still lingering, I'll see you at the end of the Illusions Of The Eventide Part 2.

* * *

**Illusions Of The Eventide: Part 2**

_'Conceal yourself, Denka (1*). I don't want the King upset because you revealed your form to the humans.' _Sighing softly in irritation at those considerably wise words; sharp golden eyes dazedly observed the dimly lit human world as a vast black sky enveloped a tall, lithe figure in the haunting shadows of a moonless night. Whispering a teasing caress across tanned skin, a million glittering stars illuminated the growing darkness as it caused a brush of contrasted pleasure to crest against the edges of a fiery soul. Leaving Shiba Ichigo to tug several calming breaths into the depths of harshly resisting lungs, long elegant fingertips rested upon the hilt of the smaller of his two Zangetsus as he drew a small amount of comfort from the presence of his Zanpactō. Brushing comfortingly against his right thigh, a strangely shaped blade was suspended from an intricate array of belts and twining black chains as the dual hum from both of the swords caused several shudders of unexpected ecstasy to race across trembling limbs. A surprisingly erratic flow of reiatsu was _also_ taking away the excited giddiness that Ichigo had felt when Renji had invited him along for a brief trip into the Human World.

Chasing up the unsteady beat of the young Denka's heart, Ichigo instinctively leant into the sensual sensations as he observed the looming presence of a familiar 'candy store' that was situated on the edges of Karakura Town's seedier districts. It was taking desolate shape in the dimness of the dark night, a rundown building that no one would be able to tell concealed a traditional Geisha House inside as a red headed Abarai Renji made his way towards the elaborate and well known Urahara Shoten that acted as a neutral zone between the Underworld and the Human World. Becoming a place of pure and forbidden indulgence, it was where most of the higher ranking demons enjoyed themselves instead of searching for human souls to satisfy their primal desires and dark instincts. Forcing a soft flush to colour pale cheeks in response to just _where_ he was heading though, the young orange haired demon affirmed to himself _harshly_ that he had only tagged along with the Rokubantai-Fukutaichō because he had been promised that he could meet his godfather that night. Where he was deliberately trailing several steps behind Renji, much more unsure of himself as he retained barely enough awareness to feel a flash of pain when small fangs drew blood from his bottom lip in distress.

Ichigo's mind was screaming at him that something was wrong,_ something_ was out of place within him and the more that he tried to ignore the uneasy sensations...the more that he was accosted with a growing sense of unease and lingering fears. Reflecting the darker of his emotions back at him through a dark and unsettled reiatsu; the more unstable of his two Zanpactō spirits was thrashing in sheer irritation against the teen's soul as Shiro Zangetsu seared an overwhelming heat into Ichigo's skin where the pitch black daitō was draped intimately across a straightened back. Concealing the deadly blade from sight in a sprawl of gold and black silk bindings, the flowing material was simultaneously accentuating the floor-length black velvet cloak that fell in several evocative folds around Ichigo's lithe frame. Brushing absently against the heels of booted feet with every step, the teen hissed in sheer irritation as he curled gloved fingertips around the restless blade's hilt to force a steady flow of reiatsu into his soul companion's humming blade . Golden eyes were narrowing in deep concentration, seeking to calm the intensely rising sensations until Ichigo could pull the hood of his cloak more fully over his head to conceal long tapering white horns from sight.

It wasn't an easy task, the tapering tips were too long to be hidden completely but hopefully it would be enough to hide most of his features before he could be truly recognized. He was tipping his head forward in contemplation though, _knowing_ that this was a fairly useless endeavour as Zangetsu's twin forms were far too recognizable amongst the high standing society of the Underworld. Most of the demons inside the Urahara Shoten would recognize him by his twin blades alone, even when Ichigo was sure that it wouldn't hurt to be a little cautious. Otou-sama was _always_ telling him that it was a necessity to conceal his features whenever he left the palace. The Demon King's son possessed a rare and potent power that could enrapture anyone coming in close proximity to him that were weak of heart or possessed a reiatsu significantly lower than his. It was probably why Ichigo felt so unsettled that night as well, he wasn't very comfortable transversing this world without his father's more steady presence to control his powers or one of the Royal Guards who could recognize the signs of the young Denka's unrest and simultaneously seal his presence behind intricate barriers should the need arise.

However, the promise that he could meet Kyōraku Shunsui for a little while had been more than enough to persuade the Denka to bend the rules that night. Every once in a while Ichigo had a desperate need to escape the confines of the Royal Palace, even if it meant he had to disobey Isshin's strict set of rules that were put in place to protect his son from danger. The orange haired teen really did _not_ like the fact that he was worrying his Otou-sama like this, nor did he like the idea of just where Renji was taking him but he would push it all aside if he could meet his godfather for an hour or two and elude the strict regulations that were present within the palace walls as a result. The wavy brown haired Soutaichō's presence was sorely missed by the young Denka after all, especially since Ichigo no longer had his most prominent sparring partner to challenge his powers or the playful Shinigami Captain that would pass his godson alcohol beneath the table when he thought no one was looking. A fact that had ignited the ire of his father many times before when Ichigo had still been considered fifteen a few decades ago. That was_ unless_ Isshin had been included in the fun but those 'strict' rules had started to wane too once Ichigo had reached the later stages of his adolescence twenty human years ago.

'_**Silence!**__ No matter what reason, to he who disrupts this household's iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be rendered!'_ An unexpected chuckle built in the young Denka's throat at that, the lilting sound spilling forth from luscious petal pink lips as Ichigo recalled the fight that had broken out between Shunsui and Isshin during the year that the orangette's godfather had decided that he was old enough to drink and be merry. Apparently Isshin hadn't been so inclined to agree and neither had Ichigo, but the self-appointed and reluctantly accepted godfather to the Koutaishi was a strange being even on his good days. He was far too lazy to act like a respectable Captain, far too laid back to even place one's trust within. And yet, there he was; the General of the Demon King's army and the Soutaichō of the entire Gotei-13. A Shinigami that was respected in both his position and revered as the seventh strongest soul in the entirety of the demon realm. Shivering abruptly at the approaching presence of another demon, Ichigo blinked dazedly as the light from an open shoji door glanced off of two black, curving, marks that were seared into the pale skin below the teen's left eye evocatively.

Skilfully keeping black boots from making any detectable sound upon the gravel pathway they transversed, the dazed orangette listened carefully to the sounds of the early autumn night as the winds whispered pleasurable promises against tanned skin and golden eyes followed the tall red headed form of his friend walking dutifully ahead of him. Renji was stilling respectfully before the being that came to welcome them inside; a recognizable flash of white colouring the darkness as an oriental fan abruptly concealed a deadly leer from sight and smirking grey orbs forced a shudder of disgust to race down Ichigo's spine when a neatly dressed Urahara Kisuke trailed a heated gaze of appreciation across the younger demon's form without holding an ounce of his desires back. The fact that Ichigo's own deadly glare was hidden behind an array of messy orange bangs that shielded most his emotions from the world, meant that he could only show his disgruntled irritation with a scoff and long black gloved fingertips that curled into frustrated fists by his side.

'Abarai-san~! You've brought a guest along!' A lilting tenor sang playfully, grey orbs flashing with amusement as Ichigo turned away from the intensity of the gaze and stared at the tips of his boots with fascination instead. 'You seem to have forgotten that we do not allow minors inside! This little one's reiatsu is still far too unstable to mark him as 'matured', quite an intense array of power he has there too. However...I'd say that I recognize those twin Zanpactō anywhere, little Denka. It's been a while has it not, Your Highness? I'm sure that Shunsui-san would greatly appreciate your company for the night. He's been considerably bored these last few weeks and I just cannot seem to get him to do anything other than sleep and drink.' Frowning in irritation at those words, Ichigo barely concealed a hiss of annoyance as the older demon's playful words finally reached his ears. 'I'd think you a saint if you can get Kyōraku Shunsui to do more than that on a good day, Urahara-san.' Ichigo returned seriously, golden eyes flashing in unsettled irritation as he followed the blonde haired male inside with more confident and steady footsteps that did not betray his own nervousness.

They were passing by several closed rooms; the dim light from flickering oil candles creating an intense array of dancing shadows across the walls as they walked through hallways that were stained with the sounds of muffled laughter and pure enjoyment. The smell of tobacco was near overpowering as well, just as the very atmosphere was charged with the energy of something more carnal and instinctual that the orange haired teen would rather not mention or take note of. That was the _one_ thing about this place that Ichigo would never get used to, it was sending shivers of unknown unrest across his skin...setting alight sensitive senses and needs within him that were meant to be left alone and sealed away from his mind as he―.

'Oh my~! But aren't we tense tonight, Shiba-sama? I'll tell you though, that I can get the Soutaichō of the Gotei-13 to do more than that with just the right form of persuasion. He's an easy customer to provide for, he knows what he wants and knows that I can provide that for him. You, on the other hand Denka, are someone that I can only dream of providing a true service of pleasure for. Pure dominants strong enough to tame your instincts are hard to find in this world―.' Stiffening abruptly at those teasing words, a deep and instinctual blood red coloured dazed golden eyes as Ichigo flitted out of sight for a single second before forcing the few centimetre taller blonde haired demon back against the wall without remorse. The smaller of his Zangetsu was already drawn, digging a razor sharp tip into pale skin threateningly as an explosion of uncontrolled reiatsu suddenly echoed into the night and several calls for carnage echoed deafeningly loud within his ears.

'Do _not_ even think of finishing that sentence, Urahara Kisuke! _That_ is something for my father and me to decide. I shall _never_ bow my head to the scum that walks this earth and neither am I a true customer of this establishment of yours. I am merely visiting a family friend, nothing more and nothing less. Any attempt to make money out of my presence here will be considered improper as I am still a 'minor', Tensho-sama (2*).' Ichigo hissed lowly, fairly reluctant to let his prey go as crimson eyes followed the single drop of blood that caressed the tip of his black blade before trailing down a pale neck to stain the edges of a green kosode. Ichigo was shivering at the sight, jerking back in fright when an unknown hand rested upon his shoulder and dragged him from the depths of his trance-like state. Unconsciously causing the hood of an intricate black cloak to fall backwards, a sprawl of thick hip-length orange locks spilled from its previous confines to cascade down a strong back as the ringing sound of small silver bells could be heard echoing through the air. Two intricate black tassels, accentuated by a pair of silver bells, kept orange hair in a neat tie at the base of Ichigo's neck as dazed crimson orbs vaguely became aware of the imposing presence that stood behind him calmingly.

'Easy there, Strawberry-Denka. I can feel your reiatsu all the way in my room, little one, and there's a level ninety kido settled across the doors. Take a breath and move on, my room's empty now so you can wait for me inside, Ichigo. I'll talk to Kisuke alright?' Nodding absently at those words, Ichigo reluctantly sheathed his blade as trembling fingertips whispered across the more indiscernible hilt of Zangetsu's smaller blade in thought. It was rare for both blades to be so restless, he thought absently. Zangetsu Ossan was usually the more level source of Ichigo's power but he had _clearly_ been vibrating with anticipation in his Master's hand mere seconds ago; his reiatsu so powerful that it had nearly eclipsed the small brush of unrest that Ichigo had felt from Shiro Zangetsu earlier. But it didn't really matter, he _shouldn't_ have lost his temper like that! It wasn't right, a small prelude to the heady unrest in his soul as it burned with a needy sensation that could not be placed. Ichigo was curling his arms around his waist in search of some much needed self-control; the orange haired Succubus offering his redheaded friend an apologetic smile before he gazed up at his godfather's single dark grey eye uncertainly.

'Off you go, little one, before you attract any more unwanted attention.' At the whispered warning, Ichigo disappeared in several leaps of shunpo to the place where Shunsui's reiatsu imprint was the strongest. His fingertips were still trembling in anger, crimson orbs gazing into the dim light with regret as the orangette eventually sunk to the floor in an uncertain heap. An array of soft cushions were spread all around him, surrounding him with his godfather's familiar scent as it chased a brush of nostalgia against an erratically beating heart and the eighteen-year-old brought one knee closer to his chest and curled the other beneath him to make himself more comfortable. He was being rude now, Ichigo realized. He hadn't even taken off his boots by the door but he felt so unsettled in those moments that he couldn't even find it in himself to be courteous that night. Something was _definately_ wrong with him. Laying the palm of his hand over warm lips to collect himself more fully, Ichigo was startled at the feeling of two small fangs lengthening in a response to his anger. Bringing to the forefront of his mind that he hadn't fed for more than a week now.

How could he have been so stupid to have forgotten that? It was no wonder Ichigo felt so out of it, it as if he was missing something fundamental from inside him.

A deadly combination of sensations that made him all the more aware that without his father's blood to sustain the 'need' in his soul; he was close to losing the strict control that he was supposed to keep around his powers at all times. The last time that the Koutaishi had been taken away from the nourishment that Isshin's blood provided, Ichigo had wiped out a traitorous Shinigami's plans that would have used him to eradicate his father's soul and open the path for another to claim the Demon King's throne. Aizen's plans may not have worked because the bond that tied Ichigo to his father's soul was_ so_ strong that even_ his_ uncontrolled instincts couldn't subdue the need he had to protect its essence. But the scars from the event alone had more than sunk its terrifying claws into Ichigo's soul. He was marked from it. The release having been so great that he had called forth a power that stood on an entirely different plane than those around him, a truly frightening experience that still haunted the teen until this day.

It even prompted Ichigo to sometimes crawl into his father's bed if he couldn't keep his fears at bay during the dark nights, a shameful fact that the Demon King's son sought out heady and child-like comforts that he should have stopped looking for many, many years ago. He was turning two-hundred-and-fifty-six human years that July after all, for heaven's sake! A deeply bitter chuckle escaped petal pink lips at that, haunted crimson eyes fluttering shut with lingering regret as Ichigo forced the unrest of his soul into the back of his mind without any further thought. There were so many bitter memories to think of, so many to hurt him deeply if he were to explore them...so he just locked them away as far away in his soul as possible. Now was _not_ to time to explore his pain, he couldn't even _think_ of his beloved mother that had been taken away by the darkness of the Human World _without_ feeling as if his strict control was vanishing bit by bit. It was a tragedy that the human part of Ichigo, the part that had tied him to her, had died the very night that she had been devoured by a fallen Hollow.

Not even Isshin had been able to make it there in time to save her, he thought sadly. That night was also the first that the orange haired Denka had tasted his father's blood, an act that had constructed a thick and unbreakable reishi chain around their souls so that the older Incubus could keep Ichigo's powers from consuming his soul until he was strong enough to deal with them on his own. And then many years ago, when the Demon King's precious son had finally turned fifteen in the demon realm, he had very nearly been coerced into murdering his own father by a deranged being with no regard for life. _That_ was something that Ichigo would never forgive himself for. The bond that he had with his Otou-sama was something that Ichigo treasured more than anything; the intimacy of their soul tie was something that should _never_ be tested or broken in his eyes. Because without Isshin by his side, it truly felt as if he would die. Ichigo absolutely adored the deep dependence that he had on his Otou-sama, it made him feel safe and comforted when no one else was strong enough to control his powers or protect him as fiercely as the older being did.

The Demon King also provided his son a fundamental need that his Succubus inheritance always craved, the reassurance that there was someone stronger than him protecting his soul and shielding his heart from the harms of the world. _Someone_ to provide him the pleasures that his instincts would come to yearn in his growing maturity. Although, that specific part...Ichigo flushed softly...was locked away from his soul until he was considered mature and old enough to take on a mate to satisfy his more heady and uncontrolled urges to thrive on sexual energy. But that wasn't what mattered, Ichigo thought absently. The fact that he had nearly lost the deep and unwavering connection to his father had more than traumatized Ichigo in some aspects of his life. He was utterly terrified that it would happen again and the next time it did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself in time. Allowing for a small anxious whimper to spill passed petal pink lips unbidden of his permission, gloved fingertips rubbed the long tapering tip of his white horn in self-created comfort before Ichigo irritably undid the tie keeping his hair back. Spilling a haunting waterfall of cascading orange locks to brush against his hips the cushions spread intimately around him, Ichigo sneered in hatred at the words Urahara had spoken to him that night.

Something that the blonde haired demon had said had unsettled Ichigo deeply; _enough_ to make him revert to his more internal fears as he absently turned his attention to the starlit skies that were outside of the open shoji doors. Opening up into a well kept, private garden outside; Ichigo was left struggling through several unsettled sensations that forced him to acknowledge that he didn't feel so comforted by the thought of visiting his godfather as he had before. No, there was something _much_ darker and more dangerous brewing deeply within his soul and the younger being simply wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Transversing the Human World beneath open moonless skies, a heady influence over his powers and a natural amplifier for the need in his soul, was really asking for trouble. Ichigo knew that well, and something within him was unsettling the balance that he could usually manage to keep controlled on any given day.

**...**

'That was dangerous, Strawberry-Denka. Are you sure that you are feeling alright?' Flinching in surprise when the shoji doors were flung open not long after turmoiled thoughts had descended upon an uncertain mind; the heady scent of sake instantly flooded the recesses of the traditional tearoom as crimson orbs blinked in confusion when a powerful presence seared unexpectedly across tanned skin. Bathing a long sleeved crimson shirt in growing shadows, Ichigo shivered softly as he dragged the heavy fabric of his hooded black cloak from his shoulders and allowed the material to pool on the ground next to him. It was hot; several stylish belts and twining black chains clinging to thin hips provocatively as the orangette clenched his eyes shut the moment a strange heat engulfed the entirely of his soul. Dark jeans were conforming sensually to long legs, displaying the modern human-like fashion that the Koutaishi usually adopted when escaping the confines of the Royal Palace as absent fingertips brushed away nonexistent dust particles clinging to calf-length black boots. Crimson orbs were glaring defiantly at the floor though, the younger being curling his arms around a propped up leg as he turned his head to the side to avoid the concerned gaze he knew was coming.

'So, are we going to play the silent game, then Denka? When was the last time that you fed?' Blinking indolently through a heady sprawl of bright orange bangs, Ichigo sighed softly as he pressed his forehead against his knee and shuddered abruptly when warm fingertips rested against the top of his head and ruffled long strands affectionately. Jerking a bit when firm fingertips pinched the base of a tapering white horn in reprimand, Ichigo hissed in pain when a sly grey orb pinned the teen with a knowing gaze and forced him to look up. Several oil candles were casting a haunting light across Kyōraku Shunsui's features, the older demon carefully analyzing the swirl of guilty emotions that were present in crimson coloured orbs as he hummed a soft tone in thought. He had not missed the fact that sharp red eyes had not yet returned to their normal golden hue, nor the fact that Ichigo's fangs were still lengthened and had drawn several droplets of blood across a lush bottom lip. A _clear_ indication that the explosion of power the young Denka had let go of earlier had more to do with his instincts than any form of true anger, a _very_ disconcerting problem that Shunsui knew could only get much worse as the night progressed.

'I'm assuming that you haven't, Ichi-chan.' Attempting to put some distance between the two of them when knowing fingertips suddenly traced a white horn from the sharp angled base to the tapering tip, Ichigo felt a flush blossoming across his cheeks when a muffled moan of purring enjoyment spilled passed his lips unbidden of his permission. 'Isshin is going to get very upset with you, little one. You can't stay in this world for too long,_ not_ tonight. But since Abarai-san was nice enough to tell me that my godson defied the rules to come and see me, we can share a drink I suppose. After that it's straight home, Ichigo. Dancing on the edge of losing control is _not_ something that someone of your level of power should ever do, it's just asking for trouble.' Glancing away in shame when a single grey orb became saturated with concern, the orange haired Succubus closed his eyes to collect himself against the racing sensations that were streaking so powerfully against his soul. The Soutaichō was moving across the room, gathering several things as Ichigo listened intently to the sound of clinking cups and the scent of sake that wafted through the air until a warm presence eventually sat down across from him in a careful arrangement of long limbs and the flaring dark green silk of a semi-formal kimono.

'Is there any particular reason that my beloved godson decided to come visit me, Strawberry-Denka? Are you getting bored without me there to provide you some much loved entertainment? Or has my beloved little Ichi-chan _finally_ decided to accept me as a candidate to test his more forbidden powers upon―.' Huffing in indignation at the playful claim, Ichigo narrowed his eyes in anger as he pressed the sole of boot against a very vulnerable place in clear warning. There was a deep glare saturating crimson orbs, the orangette allowing a sadistic grin to curl across luscious lips as he leant his weight forward to press a little harder. It was the older demon's fault for testing his patience like that, damn it! And sitting close enough that Ichigo could take advantage of the power he held over the Soutaichō. Yes, Shunsui was asking for it if the orangette had reacted so badly to a mere teasing word from the 'shopkeeper'. '_As if_, old man. That's just wishful thinking on your part, Jii-san (3*). Someone of your reiatsu level will never be enough to satisfy me. You have to tame me first, remember? And then comes Zangetsu...not just one, but both of them.'

'Hoh~! Such fire! There's the Ichigo that I know!' Blinking in surprise when the older being easily moved his boot from where it was resting, Ichigo was suddenly engulfed in a familiar scent as a firm palm pressed against his shoulder and he shivered softly when sly fingertips reached upwards to trace the skin below his left eye tenderly. Ichigo hadn't even sensed the older man move, he could only gasp as a sharp nail followed the curving lines sensually and a warm nose nearly brushed against his own at their close proximity. '_Such_ insatiable sexual energy, just like your father. Shiba Ichigo is definately the embodiment of Daddy's little demon. _Such_ arrogance too. A Succubus is known for the pride that they harbour in their purity, but that is only until they are faced with a worthy Incubus counterpart to claim as their mates. It's a shame we're not the same race of Yokai, Ichi-chan. I would have challenged those words of yours to prove you _wrong_ many times over.' Breathing heavily with strain when the older man pulled away to sit across from him again, Ichigo struggled very hard to keep the moan building in his throat silenced as he shuddered near uncontrollably at the licentious fire the simple seductive touch had ignited deeply within his soul.

'S-shit!' He cursed colourfully; black nailed fingertips, finally rid of the neat black gloves he had worn, were trembling around the cup of sake that Shunsui passed him as Ichigo eventually placed it aside to conceal the uncontrolled reaction he was having to his godfather's teasing caress. He was drawing his legs closer to his chest protectively, attempting to bring himself back under control as the previous unrest of the instincts inside of him, flared to life at a much more intense rate than ever before. The double curving lines below his eye, it was _burning_ his soul from the inside out and slowly but surely the pain moved downwards to encircle the sensual black marks that were traced from his left chest to his wrist as well. Following the intricately entwined pattern exactly, the orangette was left panting softly as everything around him seemed to fade away and he slowly began to lose the strict control that was wound so tightly around his reiatsu. Causing tendrils of pitch black to lash out around his form, widened crimson orbs blinked dazedly at the distorting light when a slick pink tongue traced aching fangs untill he could taste the bitterness of his own blood flooding the depths of his mouth.

There was no more Shunsui around him; only a compilation of scents, sounds, distorting light and a dizziness that swam into his mind at an alarming rate as the orange haired Succubus was left vaguely aware of the older demon's voice still talking to him somewhere across the distance of his confusion. A soothing baritone was articulating some story or another of a mirthful misadventure in the Human World, something that Ichigo was supposed to be listening to. But he heard absolutely _nothing_. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think and every stuttering inhalation drawn into harshly resisting lungs was near painful as he was forced to cry out when a firm grip settled around the edge of his horn and tightened ever so slightly to bring him back to himself. 'NO!' Ichigo howled in anguish, trembling fingertips curling around a tanned wrist as pitch black nails lengthened to long tapering tips that were strangely circular and near three inches in length. 'S-stop it, Shunsui! Don't touch!' Forcing his godfather's fingers away from the highly sensitive appendage, Ichigo couldn't help the unease that exploded through his veins as he rose to his feet in uncertain movements. Spilling the contents of a forgotten sake cup on the floor, the orangette somehow managed to make his way across the tearoom to where the Zanpactō were kept.

'Damn it, Ichigo! Will you stand still for a moment, please!' Gazing over his shoulder with a deepening frown of confusion, Ichigo struggled very hard to pay attention to the increasingly concerned baritone that was calling out to him so loudly. His mind simply wouldn't make sense of the words anymore, there was something instinctual calling for satisfaction within him and as glazed crimson orbs turned to the pitch black blades that were lain in the sword rack in front of him...he paid no more attention to the lashes of visible reiatsu that were spilling into the room around him and blacked out the air with every second that passed. His blood was rushing deafeningly in his ears, claw-like fingers curling around the hilts of his swords before his mind was sent reeling when a firm palm pressed against the centre of his chest and forced him up against a nearby wall. Ichigo's retaliation was instant, the larger of his blades swinging down in an arc to press against a vulnerable back as a low growl of warning rose threateningly in his throat. Shiro Zangetsu was roaring with rapture inside his head, throwing a deep haze over already dizzying thoughts as the younger being valiantly attempted to tether himself to reality when he nearly impaled his godfather with the tip of Zangetsu's smaller blade.

'Calm down, Ichigo! Now!' Shuddering in distress when an unfamiliar reiatsu forced itself into the depths of his heart, Ichigo moaned softly with need as a brief brush of sobriety pushed through the haze of his rising instincts and lust glazed eyes flutter half-mast in unsteady clarity. '_This_ is why you are implored to feed whenever you step foot into this plane, Denka.' Shunsui pointed out in reprimand, a soothing baritone softening in concern as the wavy brown haired male grabbed a fistful of orange locks and dragged the silky soft strands over Ichigo's shoulder tenderly. 'Losing control of your instincts is dangerous! Your hair, Strawberry-Denka, is _not_ meant to turn black unless you reach for the heights of your powers yourself.' Displaying captured strands to dazed crimson orbs imploringly, Ichigo could only stiffen in rising fear when he noted the thick streaks of pure black that was interwoven with hip-length orange locks. That was...that was impossible, Ichigo thought fearfully. The last that had happened had been when―.

'I'm sending you home, Ichigo. I _cannot_ help you control this, I'm using far too much of my reiatsu just to keep you focused on me at the moment. I won't be able to keep this up for more than an hour and you _need_ something much stronger to help you. I'm going to let go now, little one, and I want you to stay still until I can open a Senkaimon for you. You need to find Isshin, Ichigo. Your father is the only one powerful enough to help you as you are now.' Staring in confusion at the floor when an overwhelmingly disconnected sensation flooded his soul the moment the older demon let go, Ichigo fell back against the wall for support as crimson orbs clenched shut in strain and he stretched his erratic senses to envelope the entirety of the world around him. His chest was heaving uncertainly for breath, blood rushing far too pleasurably within his veins as the tip of a larger Zangetsu pressed against the floor to steady his weight and he remained vaguely aware of Shunsui's presence when the echoing sound of a blade being drawn sounded in his ears. Something else however, completely captivated the young demon's attention not long after that. Haunting red eyes snapping open in hunger as a desperate need to feel the black skies upon tanned skin saturated the depths of a frantically beating heart.

'Matte (4*)! Denka!' A startled voice yelled abruptly but Ichigo didn't hear it, he simply vanished in a burst of powerful shunpo when he couldn't hold himself back anymore. It was simply too impossible a task and as the teen passed the threshold into the tearoom's garden outside, he let go of everything that he had been trying so hard to hold back. A haunting array of pitch black reiatsu instantly flowed freely from tanned skin, the moonless skies of an autumn night skittering pleasurably across the very depths of a pleasured soul as two insatiable blades hummed in pure contentment in the palms of his hands. Ichigo was standing upon a precipice of uncontained rapture, the flickering lights of Karakura Town spread below him as a platform of hardened reishi kept booted feet surprisingly steady and crimson orbs turned upon the vast night sky around him. There was a joyful bubble of laughter spilling forth from blood red lips, the Urahara Shoten so far behind him that the orangette couldn't even sense his godfather's presence anymore as a new found mirth tinkled through the air like silver bells. A thick mass of hip length, pitch black locks was dancing to the whimsies of the wind behind him, bowing sensually around his lithe frame as sensuous strands tickled thin hips and a straightened back with every brushing stroke.

There was _so_ much pleasure in the air! So much _promise_ of uncontained need and as it built upon the warm coil that the Koutaishi could already feel tightening within the pit of his stomach, his senses spread into the depths of the Human World around him. His back was bowing in a sensual arch, lust glazed eyes searching for the presence of the dark moon that night as the larger of his two Zanpactō was swung down in a perfect arc. Trailing gold and black silk bindings behind the elongated hilt, a streak of powerful reiatsu rose within the depths of a pitch black blade as Ichigo let go of the thrumming power without holding back. _This_ was bliss, it was _instinct_ and more than that...it was the very _essence_ of his rapturous existence. His very soul was crying out for something carnal that night, calling for a demon that would be _worthy_ enough to satisfy the uncontained lust exploding so powerfully through his blood. And as the dim starlight illuminated his form in pure darkness, Ichigo hummed in blissful need as the night skies painted his instincts in the image of a beautiful creature bathed in the rays of a black sun. He could hardly breathe under the flowing sensations, an uncontained euphoria winding his heart in thick chains as he tugged on the only bond to his soul that he could find.

'Nnngh...Tou-chan?' He called softly, tilting his head to the side at the undeniable sensation of another powerful presence rising to answer the call of his yearning instinct. He could hear it, the call of his name and the overwhelming reiatsu that was climbing in intensity to match his own. Before he was able to turn around though, Ichigo took an unexpected step forward when a heavy boot connected with the small of his back and the brush of a familiar reiatsu washed hauntingly against his skin. Bringing up Zangetsu's blade to halt a swinging blade, dazed crimson orbs eagerly followed the sparks of clashing steel as the restless spirits purring against his soul were silenced near instantly when Engetsu's more familiar reiatsu washed powerfully against his fading awareness. Golden eyes filled a distorted vision mere seconds later, snapping Ichigo's mind into startling clarity as Isshin's eyes shimmered brightly with a brush of serious concern and a lazy grin pulled at pale lips when triumphant black nailed fingertips curled around the swinging edge of Zangetsu Ossan's blade. Halting the swinging wakizashi effortlessly, Engetsu's silvery surface trembled in strain under Shiro Zangetsu's heavier presence before the young Denka reeled back as a pitch black horn scored across his cheek and a forehead collided harshly with his own.

'WAKE UP, ICHIGO!' A haunting baritone yelled commandingly, an explosion of bright blue reiatsu rocking through the depths of the night as it clashed with a ragging torrent of pitch black violently. 'My delinquent son! Disobeying protocol! Making me worry about you! Look what I find when I get here? Do you think that this is a good place to awaken your instincts so powerfully, Baka?!' Shivering softly when strong fingertips curled in the front of a crimson shirt, Ichigo could only cry out in surprise when a gaping black door suddenly appeared behind him and he was unceremoniously shoved inside. 'There are scores of Quincies racing across that town, Ichigo, all of them trying to get to _you_! Not to mention the Shinigami getting restless at the call of their Denka's power. Geez, I cannot understand it! When you cause trouble you do it spectacularly...don't you?' Blinking owlishly at the flickering light of two black butterflies that illuminated the severed world around them, the dazed blackette gazed in quiet awe at his father's imposing form that standing before him now. Golden eyes were sweeping across Ichigo's frame, taking in his altered appearance as the Denka pushed himself to his feet and unconsciously leant into the touch when a gentle palm cupped his cheek and a sweeping thumb healed a small bleeding cut.

'What am I going to do with you, son?' Isshin asked with a soft sigh, tracing the pad of a thumb across the mark that was burned beneath a crimson eye when it glowed a fierce and bright silver. 'Can you manage to keep yourself in control until we reach the Palace?' Averting his eyes guiltily, Ichigo absently nodded his answer because he didn't trust his own voice to speak. Finding his control was hard in those moments, Ichigo knew. His stomach was twisted into several knots of both anticipation and need, his heart racing erratically against his chest as he urged the larger of his two blades to seal itself in a sprawl of soft silk and slid the smaller one into the sheath that was suspended from an array of belts and twining chains. The newly awakened black haired teen could only whisper a small apology in return, uncertain footsteps following behind his father's eternally strong presence when they made their way deeper into the darkness and crimson orbs remained solely trained upon the Demon King that was walking so protective in front of him.

* * *

1* - Denka – Prince, can be meant as a way to address someone 'Your Highness' as well

2* - Tensho-sama – Store Owner, Shopkeeper

3* - Jii-san – Can be used as a derogatory way to refer to an elderly man like 'gramps' or 'old man'

4* - Matte – Wait

Well, that's it for my notes. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you would be so kind as to offer me a review, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm not sure what update I'm going to do next if I'm going to finish Illusions Of The Eventide off in the next week. I'll probably start on Chapter 2 of Scattering My Perception, but either way, it'll be another Isshin x Ichigo update.

If not that, then I'll be looking at Consort To The Three Kings or White x Black: The Moonless Night. I'm too tired to think of anything else right now and I haven't decided yet. I hope to see you again soon.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
